Usuario discusión:Lucarizard
¡Hola, usuario(a), bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Lucarizard.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o lo que sea, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus Pokénovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Cordiales saludos, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 00:10 7 dic 2009 Hola como haces las imagenes intente hacerlas cocmo voz en el paint y no me salen por ejemplo las letras tienen un espacio en blanco y eso hace que desaparesca una parte de la imagen firma--Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 00:35 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Bienvenido n.n Pues bienvenido a pkespectaculos, solo te digo que las pokenovelas se pueden crear en articulos, osea que la tuya solo seria Atrapados en la oscuridad, no Usuario:Lucarizard/Pokenovela:Atrapados en la oscuridad n.n Saludos, ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 22:21 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola y... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lucarizard! x3 Queeee laaa paaseees maas queee biien xD Aunque no nos conoscamos mucho, Te deseo un buen dia =) '-- ●•• P◕ke•Luuⓩⓩ ••●'♬''' 03:36 30 ene 2010 (UTC)♬ Bendita sea Poke.Luz/Luz que si no es por ella ni me entero o no recuerdo =O '''Feliz cumpleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! (no recuerdo cuántos añitos y eso que acabo de ver tu user para comprobar si es tu cumple...porque hoy es 30 no? emm...ya ni sé en qué día vivo, jeje n_nU). Bueno, amigo, felicidades, espero que haya pasado este día súper bn junto a los k más kerés. Besos! Los mejores deseos y salu2 de: --'☺★✿♥❤Haru o Ale (l)❤♥✿★☺' ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 03:58 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! Hey amigo Feliz Cumpleaños que la pases bien :D! a si no recuerdo lo que iva a decir xD --'I am ₯ '- ¿Querias algo? 04:17 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Yoo Nombre:Alex Tipo:Entrenador Equipo:Todos machos Charmander - Charmeleon - Charizard(shiny) Skorupi - Drapion Roselia - Roserade Shelgon - Salamence Gyarados Huevo hasta Togekiss Sprite:Archivo:Rojo_Oc_Pa.png --'I am ₯ '- ¿Querias algo? 22:29 1 feb 2010 (UTC) aqui esta tipo : entrenador edad : 17 equipo : inicial un ekans a arbok resto del equipo un eevee a vaporeon un spinirak a araiados un snubull a granbull un horsea a kingdra un wailmer a wailord spirte Archivo:Delos.png nombre : david Su amigo PR 23:47 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Mio Entrenadora Inicial: Bulbasaur (algo endemoniado conmigos pero con los demas es tierno para dejarme como una loca eso cambia cunado evoluciona)-Ivysaur-Venusaur Feebas-MIlotic Riolu-Lucario Ralts-Kirlia-Gardevoir Eevee-Flareon Dratini-Dragonair-Dragonite nombre: Julia sprite:Archivo:Julia-Sprite.png Personalidad: Soy alocada, me gusta corre, felicito (con abrazon y todo) a mis pokemon ganen o pierdan, me encanta lo natural y odio las maquinas... Lucarizard Para la otra dejen las iagenes de los pokes ola puedo salir en Mi vida como Entrenador Pokémon?? porfaaaaмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 20:14 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ' Emilian! Archivo:Emilian_Sprite_Larvitar2.png:'Trranquilo, no se mete con nadie... su larvitar siempre esta fuera de su pokebola, es gracioso y sereno (tengo 7 pse, ya que larvitar no cuenta :P Archivo:Larvitar_OCPA.png MACHO (NUNCA EVOLUCIONA) Archivo:Pupitar_OCPA.png-Archivo:Tyranitar_OCPA.png (solo lo usa en emergencias) MACHO Archivo:Starly_OCPA.png-Archivo:Staravia_OCPA.png-Archivo:Staraptor_Pt.png MACHO Archivo:Lapras_OCPA.png HEMBRA Archivo:Ralts_OCPA.png-Archivo:Kirlia_OCPA_2.png-Archivo:Gallade_OCPA.png MACHO Archivo:Umbreon_OCPA_brillante.png HEMBRA Archivo:Sneasel_DP.png-Archivo:Weavile_OCPA.png yoppo Nombre:Stalin Archivo:Corredor_DP.png Tipo:Entrenador Equipo: Chimchar-Infernape Piplup-Empoleon Turtwig-Torterra Absol Pidgey-Pidgeot Eevee-Jolteon --StalinC 00:36 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Mira este sprite(por ahora, espera y luego te lo doy el otro): Archivo:damita_azelf.png y el equipo es solo piplup--> empoleon, budew-->roserade, shinx shiny-->luxray shiny y soy entrenadora, soy timida y lista, se hablar con los pokesмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 14:26 4 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Huevo Lo ise lo mejor que pude XP Archivo:Huevo_Riolu.png --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 20:04 14 feb 2010 (UTC) :En realidad ese fue un error este es: Archivo:Huevo_Riolu.png --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 20:06 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Felipeeee I'm sorryy!!!!! hablé con emiliano en el privado... m diijo algo entreverado... pero no c, dice k dijiste algo kmo k ahorrarías xa conocer a venu i vivirían con muxo amor no c k... ahhh el punto es k al parecer no dijiste eso... TwT no c k habrá dixo emiliano... si mintió, si malinterpretó... perdón x ignorarte, acepto tus disculpas i xfa aceptá las mías... no t vaiias... ioo sí soii tu amiga... m shockeó scuxar algo tan estúpiidoo (lo d k supuestamente dijiste)... si no m perdonás lo entenderé...pero spero k podamos hablar iien en el xat sin rencores x malentendidos ii mentiras... I'm sorry... TwT ву: *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 23:13 16 feb 2010 (UTC) el titulo aqui Que buen titulo xD Bueno, aqui te dejo mis datos: Nombre: Kristal (Kris) Edad: '''11 '''Sprite: Archivo:Blanca_OCPA.png Equipo: del pokemon - Mote - Genero - Como se unio a mi equipo Archivo:Piplup_Pt.png'''Piplap - Macho - Mi inicial Archivo:Eevee_OCPA.png - Archivo:Glaceon_DP.pngGlacy - Hembra - Captura salvaje Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA.pngPika - Macho - Se me quiso unir al equipo Archivo:Kirlia_OCPA.pngKarly - Hembra - Captura salvaje Archivo:Trapinch_OCPA.png-Archivo:Vibrava_OCPA.png-Archivo:Flygon_OCPA.png Trappy - Macho - Captura salvaje Archivo:Meditite_Pt.png-Archivo:Medicham_Pt_hembra_2.pngMedi - Hembra - Regalado? '''Personalidad: '''Soy activa, me gusta jugar y molestar xD Creo q voy a ser la mas pequeña y por eso me comporto asi x3 Me gusta comer (aunque no subo de peso) xD Tambien me gusta estar al aire libre '''Tipo: Coordinadora (y si no se puede entonces solo entrenadora) [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 20:21 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Puedo aparecer en Mi vida como entrenador? Nombre:Alex Sprite:Archivo:Lance OCPA.png Equipo:Todos machos Charmeleon a Charizard vibrava a Flygon Shelgon Salamence Gabite a Garhomp Dragonite Gyarados(shiny) --'''Dialga Palkia 00:35 22 feb 2010 (UTC) ya sabes kieron inscribirme como ya sabes ke,en la novela ya sabes cual......Treecko.1 18:43 22 feb 2010 (UTC) ya saabes ke... edad:10 Nombre:Cristhoper,pero me dicen CRIS Sprite:Archivo:Perla_Pt.gif Soy amigable y curioso,aveces cuando me hacen enojar me pongo como cuando me enoje ke no ganara lea michelle el premio de mejor actris. Soy bueno con mis pokemon,entreno al ke considere mejor amigo,pero aveces quiero algo demasiado y los preciono un poko....FIN ya saabes ke... edad:10 Nombre:Cristhoper,pero me dicen CRIS Sprite:Archivo:Perla_Pt.gif Soy amigable y curioso,aveces cuando me hacen enojar me pongo como cuando me enoje ke no ganara lea michelle el premio de mejor actris. Soy bueno con mis pokemon,entreno al ke considere mejor amigo,pero aveces quiero algo demasiado y los preciono un poko....FIN Pokemon:Treecko,kirlia,por ahora,despues veo mas--Treecko.1 19:07 22 feb 2010 (UTC) quiero participar Nombre: Marcela Sprite: Archivo:Maya_Pt.png Conportamiento: Es rara y suele bailar mucho, es muy inteligente y esta loca, es muy aventurera y algo ignorante y distraida, es muy platicadora pero a la hora de luchar da todo su poder Equipo: Archivo:Chimchar_OCPA.png> Archivo:Monferno_OCPA.png> Archivo:Infernape_OCPA.png Archivo:Pikachu_hembra_Pt.png Archivo:Eevee_OCPA.png> Archivo:Leafeon_DP.png Archivo:Marill_OCPA.png> Archivo:Azumarill_DP.png Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.png> Archivo:Ambipom_OCPA.png Archivo:Buneary_DP.png Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 00:12 24 feb 2010 (UTC) yo tambien quiero estar Nombre: Zac Edad:15 Sprite:Archivo:Zac_concurso.png personalidad: es muy alegre gracioso y unas veces despistado en definitiva un gran amigo Tipo: Coordinador/entrenador pokémon (listones y medallas). PD: Es rico y por esto puede pagar viajes, ropa, hoteles y lo demas para el y sus amigos n.n Equipo: Archivo:Piplup_de_zac.png a Archivo:Prinplup_de_zac.png a Archivo:Empoleon_de_zac.png Archivo:Huevo_de_Togetic.png a Archivo:Togepi_OCPA.png a Archivo:Togetic_Pt_2.png Archivo:Wurmple_DP.png a Archivo:Silcoon_OCPA_2.png a Archivo:Beautifly_OCPA_hembra.png Archivo:Eevee_OCPA.png a Archivo:Leafeon_OCPA.png Archivo:Eevee_azul_de_zac.png a Archivo:Glaceon_OCPA_brillante.png Archivo:Ralts_Pt_brillante.png a Archivo:Kirlia_Pt_brillante.png a Archivo:Gardevoir_brillante.png att: tu amigo --Brahian 00:56 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Nombre: Amanda (Mandy) Edad: 12 Sprite:Archivo:Mandyy_Sprite.png personalidad: soy mui divertida, pero algo torme XP Tipo: Coordinador i entrenado Equipo: Eevee - Leafeon Eevee - Glaceon Piplup - Prinplup - Empoleon Charmander - Charmeleon - Charizar Squirter - Wartortle - Blastoise Growlithe - Arcanine REgistracion Sprite:Archivo:Safira-hecho_Por_Pokesofi*.png nombre:sofi tipo:ranger->entrenador equipo: Archivo:Vulpix_Pt_2.png-->Archivo:Ninetales_DP.pnghembra Archivo:Ribee.png-->Archivo:Umbreon_riibee.pngmacho Archivo:Cyndaquil_rosa_sprite.png-->Archivo:Quilava_Rosa.pnghermbra huevo regalado de alguien el que quieras vos xDArchivo:Growlithe_OCPA.png-->Archivo:Arcanine_OCPA.pngmacho Archivo:Chikorita_OCPA.png-->Archivo:Bayleef_OCPA.png-->Archivo:Meganium_OCPA_hembra.pnghembra Archivo:Ponyta_Pt.png-->Archivo:Rapidash_OCPA.pnghembra PErsonalidad:(pon mela tu ) ACA ESTA! Archivo:Huevo_Murkrow.png De mi y de ese individuo F De Stalin: Nombre: Stalin Sprite:Archivo:Corredor_Blaziken.png Pokemon: Archivo:Blaziken_OCPA.png Archivo:Empoleon_Pt.png Archivo:Dragonite_OCPA.png Archivo:Luxray_OCPA.png Archivo:Torterra_OCPA.png Archivo:Absol_OCPA.png De Franklin: Nombre:Franko Sprite:Archivo:Cazabichos_DP.png pokemon: Archivo:Magikarp_OCPA.png No evoluciona Archivo:Sunkern_OCPA.png Archivo:Azurill_OCPA.png Archivo:Kricketune_OCPA.png Archivo:Wooper_OCPA.png Archivo:Beedrill_OCPA.png --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 17:25 12 mar 2010 (UTC) ola ¿Puedo salir en http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Mi_vida_como_Entrenador_Pok%C3%A9mon? porfaaa ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 14:51 16 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori al parecer Siempre siento buenos presentimientos de buenas pokenovelas y em llamo la atencion la tuya aunke no hayas comensado siento ke sera una buena pokenovela Nicolas lo de tu ..... Archivo:Jose.gif pokemon Archivo:Espeon OCPA.png Archivo:Mismagius OCPA.png Archivo:Skarmory OCPA.png Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png Archivo:Dusknoir OCPA.png y Archivo:Magnezone OCPA.png ¡Hola Lucarizard! :D Hola, vengo a decirte que, ahora que estoy más disponible, vengo a decirte que la PokéNovela ¡Cuidado, nos invaden los locos! (en la que tú participas) está siendo editada. Si quieres, pásate por ahí y leela (Si quieres comenta, te lo agradecería). Bueno, y me voy que la seguiré editando xD. Adios. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 08:45 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Lizandro Archivo:Lisandro(4).pngArchivo:Dusknoir_OCPA.png(Puño sombra,Bola sombra,Puño trueno,Mal de ojo)Archivo:Shuckle_DP.png(Refugio,Truco fuerza,Giro bola,bomba lodo)Archivo:Lickilicky_OCPA.png(Rayo,Giro bola,Latigazo,Lenguetazo)Archivo:Aggron_DP.png(Garra metal,Hyper rayo,Foco resplandor,Cabezahierro) Archivo:Mismagius_OCPA.png(Psiquico,Hojas magicas,ondas voltio,pulso umbrio)Archivo:Weavile_OCPA.png(Canto helado,Danza espada,garra metal,Bola sombra) Lucarizard Te quiero preguntar....¿Podemos utilizar yo y Dawn y Jirachi fan tu sprite de Archivo:Maria.png Esque me he dado cuenta de que es el sprite de allegra--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 12:06 13 sep 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ewe hi Soy King del xat y aqui esta la ficha que pediste e.e Nombre: King (?) Sprite: Archivo:Drake_Sprite.png Equipo: Archivo:Daikenki_NB.png Glaceon Kingdra Dragonite Sazandora y Torterra (tengo flojera en poner las imagenes e.e) [[User:KingDragon 5|''King...]] [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|Yes?]] '¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ '''NAVIDAD!!!!!! 22:23 22 dic 2010 (UTC)